Ipods, Coconut, and Horror Movies
by Distant Storm
Summary: If you've read The Real Me, this will make a lot of sense, though it is some plotless KaiOC nonsense that I thought I would post while you're waiting for the next chapter of the real thing... so yeah. READ THIS STORY!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own beyblade... still...

Alright, this is a side-fic for The Real Me. Woo. Just thought I'd let you know, so that you understand why AJ is randomly in this one. You don't need to read The Real Me to understand this one, though it might make a bit more sense, and you might get a bit more out of it. And, just so you know, there really isn't much of a plot line, it's just a series of little drabble-ish things that I combined to form a story. They kind of go in order, but kind of not.

_**Ipods, Coconut, and Horror Movies**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x(Ipods)x**_

AJ Carson was a huge fan of ipods. If she hadn't been before, she was now. Never before had she been jealous of something so little. It was always on him. Without fail.

She closed her eyes, before opening them again. Leaning forward against her black speckled counter, she spotted his head of slate colored hair, with the darker blue tone hiding underneath, pulled back into a ponytail. Both hands had been shoved in his pockets, his attire not his usual. Something about him in jeans and a t-shirt, it made him almost seem normal. Almost.

Anyone in the free world could tell that he was a champion of the beyblading world, the captain of the G Revolutions, and longtime rival of Tyson Granger. Still... she couldn't help but admit that he did look quite attractive coming up her driveway in the attire of a normal teenager, with the white buds wedged in his ears.

He opened her front door with a swift twist of the key, and entered the large mansion. He pulled out the black contraption, turning down the volume and pushing it into his back pocket, the wire coming from underneath his arm and breaking into lines that directed the sound to his ears.

With quite the amount of expertise, he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. "Miss me?"

"You make it sound like you were gone so long." She giggled in a way that he found attractive, not some silly schoolgirl laugh.

He shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "Well, I thought that after a week, you'd be a bit upset over not seeing me."

"I missed you, but let's face it, you didn't miss me."

"That's a lie and you know it."

She whirled around and got up on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to his lips that caught him off guard. Quickly, she slipped out of his grasp. He looked at her, an amused smirk on his face. He wouldn't let her get off with just one kiss.

But he wouldn't chase her, either.

He sauntered into the living room, and stretched out on the couch, in all of its black leather glory. He picked up his feet and rested them upon the glass coffee table, careful not to scratch the perfect frosty glass surrounded by a steel frame. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled out the ipod and turned on the sound a bit louder, so that he couldn't hear anything around him. It was silent anyway, and he began losing himself to the music, eyes closed, head tilted back.

AJ waited a good half hour before returning to the living room. He'd always done something like this, he'd never follow after her. She waltzed into the room, to see him stretched out between the couch and the coffee table, the damned ipod still in his ears. He hadn't even taken them out, had he?

She shook her head. Probably not. Smiling in amusement, she ran her eyes over his sleeping form, noting the way he'd smile like that, only in his sleep. His head was tilted down, but to the side so that it was under a pillow. The brunette sat down next to him and peered down at the screen, which, though it wasn't illuminated by the backlight, still showed the song.

"'Far Away,' Nickelback," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

Moments ticked by, she too fell oblivious to everything else around her, until she was lulled to sleep by the ipod, whose headphones were still wedged in Kai's ears.

Little did she know, a smirk crossed his face and he wrapped an arm around her. She made a contented sigh, and cuddled up to him.

He liked the power of an ipod. It always did him some kind of good.

_**x(Coconut)x**_

Kai Hiwatari watched his girlfriend complete her final challenge before she could go get lunch. Mr. Dickenson ran a tight schedule, keeping her available at least one day a week for some of the locals- and the occasional out of towner- who thought they could take the teen's position as American Champion.

He was leaned against his green truck, casually, watching the sweat slide down the side of her face, then her neck. Miami's climate was hot. Both of them, even though she was born and raised in the steamy city, were much better off in cold weather.

She looked over at him, and a smile crossed her face for a fraction of a second. Just enough time for him to realize that she saw him there, waiting for her to be finished. They had a lunch date today, and he still had no idea where he'd take her. They'd probably go get some kind of cold beverage, or perhaps some ice cream.

Apparently, he had been lost in his thoughts for a few moments longer than he thought. "Hey Phoenix, ready to go?"

His response was a ragged kiss to her lips, causing her knees to buckle, and leave her against his chest, holding onto him for dear life. Now he'd speak. "Do you need me to carry you to your side, or do you think you can manage?" His voice was a bit louder than a whisper, but the amusement in his tone was priceless.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" She asked, straightening up. Wordlessly, he swooped down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her around the front of the car to the passenger side, placing her gently in the passenger's seat. She thanked him with a kiss, which quickly deepened. A moment later, he went to his side, and started the car. She only had an hour and a half before she had to get back.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I thought you'd tell me, honestly," She said, in return.

He shrugged, and they drove outside the city in silence. A storm was brewing on the horizon, and one of the older docks had been abandoned in the early afternoon hours. Kai stopped, fifteen minutes later, in front of it.

"Oh, see, and I thought I'd be getting food out of this."

"Yeah, yeah." She got out and made her way to the edge of the dock. Kai followed her, his legs dangling next to hers off the edge. "Still too good for the rest of the country, huh?"

She shrugged, leaning into him. "I guess."

He inhaled the scent of her hair, then exhaling gently. "You used that shampoo again, didn't you?"

"The coconut, yeah."

"I can't smell coconut anymore without thinking of you."

"I'm flattered."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's the truth. That smell is... intoxicating."

She smirked. "And you wonder why I don't use anything else." With a laugh, she laid down so her head was in his lap, her head faced up toward him.

"Yeah, well you might not make it back to the B.B.A. building for three hours, at this rate."

"Dickenson will live."

"Maybe we should tell him."

AJ eyes flickered. That would be a humorous situation. She had been with Kai Hiwatari, one of the world champions, for almost three months now, and both worked for the chairman of the B.B.A. Yeah, that would make for an interesting conversation. He'd probably die, or have a cardiac arrest or something.

"That would be interesting."

"Hn."

The champion leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She licked them once he had finished, and sat up, so she had her legs locked around his back, and was pretty much on top of him. "I'm definitely going to be late."

"Hn." His return to monosyllable words meant 'less talk, more action.'

She'd be washing with that shampoo tonight.

_**x x x**_

AJ returned, not alone, mind you, but perhaps about two hours later than she was supposed to. Now it wasn't a big deal, her other challengers were not even coming until next week. Still, the chairman wouldn't be thrilled.

"I'll knock," she said to Kai. "Wait outside for when to bail me out."

He nodded, and kissed her cheek. "I'll blame it on your shampoo."

"I'll buy a coconut bakini for halloween. Would that please you?"

He thought about it, before kissing her neck. "I don't know if you'd be in it for very long, but, sure."

"You have bad thoughts."

"Shut up and knock."

She rolled her eyes and stole a quick kiss from him, then knocked on the door. "Audrey, that had better be you."

She cringed, and opened the door to the office. Her heels clicked across the floor until she got to one of the chairs that sat directly across from Dickenson's desk. "Yeah," she replied sheepishly. He hair was a bit messy, but cute none the less. It definitely looked like she'd been out on the docks. That storm had become quite vicious, and they just _had_ to watch it come in.

"Where were you?" He asked, still angry. "You were supposed to be back hours ago! As a champion, it's your job to-"

Kai slipped into the back of the room, and looked at the chairman. "Hi."

With a bit of a smirk, she turned around, and Mr. Dickenson looked at him, a bit confused. "Kai, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, and Mr. Dickenson told him to wait a minute. AJ groaned. He was going to get all fatherly on her. "You know you should be here when you say you will. What exactly got you so caught up that you were two hours late."

"Coconut Shampoo."

All eyes turned to Kai, who stood there, scarf trailing behind him, with his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me, Kai?"

"You heard me."

AJ turned around and smiled at him, and his eyes flickered with an array of emotions that he typically kept underwraps. However, after a moment, they returned, and he sauntered right up to AJ and put an arm around her.

"W-What's going on here?" Mr. Dickenson asked, thoroughly confused.

The American champ turned to the boy holding her around the waist. "You know, you could be a little more... oh damn, I forgot the word."

"It's the shampoo," he said with a smirk.

"Wrong, I think it's the guy who likes the shampoo."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Dickenson's face had become very red, and very annoyed. "Kai, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," The Russian confirmed.

"Then why are you here?"

"To bail out my girlfriend."

"Oh, okay, to bail out your- WHAT?"

He smiled, actually smiled, and pressed a kiss to her right temple. "Girlfriend," He repeated. "You know, a girl that you like more than a friend."

The chairman's response was quite comical. He slumped back, in his huge chair, completely unconscious. "I had a feeling he'd pass out, what do we do now?"

"Get the hell out of here and pray he's a bit more understanding when he wakes up."

"You say more around me than you do when other people are around. You're so strange."

"Yeah, yeah. Would you like one word answers?"

"No, just saying. How come I don't just swoon-" She pressed the back of her hand to her head, and fell backward, causing him to break out of his usual walk to jet forward and catch her."-like that?"

"You just did, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid or I'll stop using that shampoo."

"Alright, alright. God."

"You actually bought that?" She paused. "Just think, the great Kai Hiwatari backing down- to a girl- because he doesn't want her to stop using her coconut flavored shampoo."

"Shut up, Audrey."

"Make me."

"You've got it."

_**x(Horror Movies)x**_

Kai had never really cared about horror movies. He had been through enough in his life, that he didn't have to see anything gory, or viciously mental to recall those feelings. Although most of the films, because of the reason above, weren't that scary, though the method of killing was always interesting. He figured that was just because he was a guy. Guys typically did blood and guts more than girls.

So today, when AJ had come back from shopping with her friends, she had a movie in her hand, from blockbuster. It was plenty creepy looking, just from the cover of the case.

"What did you bring for our viewing pleasure?"

"It's Madison's."

He smirks. She puts it back inte bag, and leaves it on the kitchen counter before coming in to say a proper hello. "We aren't going to watch it?"

"I don't like horror movies. I only liked The Exorcist, that's it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?"

He smirks again. "Chicken."

"If you'd like to watch it, fine. I'm not a chicken, Mr. I-Suck-At-Videogames."

He huffed and retrieved the DVD. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but after this, I promise I won't make you go to Texas."

She hit him on the arm for that one. Hard.

So, they sat there, watching the movie. It was already dark when she had come home, and for a cinematic experience, no lights were on, only the TV. The bowl of popcorn had been quickly emptied by the two teens, who together could probably eat as much as Tyson.

But, as most know about horror movies, when you know someone is going to die, and they go and do something completely stupid where you know they're going to die, a lot of people like to bury their head in pillows.

Well, AJ didn't have a pillow, so she used the next best thing. The boy sitting next to her. She had gone from having the popcorn inbetween them, to sitting very close to him in a matter of seconds. He smirked down at her, with her hands latched around his arm. "I don't like horror movies," she whispered.

"Chicken."

"I can't stand the suspense!"

"Chicken."

She rolls her eyes up at him. "I love you too," she says sarcastically, and he blows it off.

"Do you mind?" He asks, when she's obstructing his view. She rolls her eyes again and moves out of his way.

Then she tries to look.

Bad idea.

She cringes, and whimpers in a way that causes an amused smirk from her boyfriend. "You know this isn't true, right?"

"It wierds me out."

"Alright, alright." He opens up his arms to her, and draws her in, so she's sitting sideways on his lap, her arms around his neck, his arms around her middle. She buries her head in the crook of his neck, tightening her grip on him everytime she feels the slightest bit afraid. He smiles at her, feeling a bit more compassionate than usual. He kisses her cheek and tightens his grip on her.

Maybe they should rent horror flicks more often.

_**x x x**_

Woo! It's entirely pointless, but it is done. I think it was kind of comedic, ahh well, leave me a review and tell me if you like my plotless nonsense!


End file.
